


Goodbye To Skyhold

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Ashalle says her good byes to the castle that has been her home for many years before she sets off in search of anything to help in the fight against Fen'Harel





	Goodbye To Skyhold

Ashalle walks the halls of Skyhold, each and every stone holds a memory of her time with the Inquisition. This castle and the people its held over the years have become her home. It’s strange to see it so still now. With the inquisition ending there is little need for the numbers Skyhold once supported. It breaks her heart to leave it but, Solas knows the keep better than she could ever dream to. If she has any hope of saving him, she can not remain in a place she knows still houses his eyes and ears. She makes an effort to memorize each room of the keep, tucking the memories away for when the homesickness pulls at her. She closes her eyes to make sure she can recall the stained glass of her chamber window, the smell of the gardens, the sound of the tavern. She has walked each room, save one.

She takes in a sharp breath as she pushes open the heavy oak door. The rotunda is exactly as he left it. His desk is still littered with notes and and stacks of heavy tomes, long dried paints sit abandoned atop scaffolding. When he first left she used to visit this room often, pouring over each and every document, searching each drawer for some kind of clue of his whereabouts. She inhales, the familiar smell of pine and earth fill her nose.

She runs the fingertips of her new prosthetic over an unfinished frescoes. She did not need to memorize this room today, she has known these walls by heart for years. Instead, she has come to say her goodbyes.

A soft blue glows under the creamy porcelain of the hand as she traces the outline of a wolf with her index finger. The truth had been under her nose the whole time. She links back to every conversation that did not add up, every strange remark Cole made, the way his face twisted in pain when she waded into Sorrows. She wonders why the well did not show her the truth, perhaps it did and she was not ready to listen.

She walks across the rotunda to the first frescoes he painted in her honor, the explosion of the Conclave. She thinks back to the girl who set out to gather information for her clan. That girl is like a stranger to her now, she has lost too much, seen too many things to ever be the same. Still, she doesn’t regret a moment of it all. She turns her back to the painted walls one last time, praying that perhaps one day she will see them again.


End file.
